Remembering the Past
by MadMoosey21
Summary: After Max saves the world, Omega sets off a bomb and the flock loses their memories. Jeb takes them back to his house and has to fill them in on everything. But what happens when he leaves them in the dark, and Max is having dreams about the past? Fax!
1. Saving the World

**A/N: My first fanfiction! Hope you like it!**

**Max POV**

_WHAM!_ "Take that! I yelled as I landed a kick to a Flyboy's spine, causing it to drop instantly.

I was finally saving the world, and I had to get past the last few Flyboys. A few more of them crowded around me, so I took off into the air. They took off a few seconds after me.

I flew into the tree tops, with them right behind me. I flew through the narrowly spaced trees, hearing Flyboys crash behind me.

I flew up out of the trees, and saw The Director running around on the ground, trying to get away from all the madness. Fang popped up beside me. "Fang! Get her!" I said pointing down to her. He nodded, and dove down to the ground.

I did a 360, to see if I could find the rest of the flock. Gazzy and Iggy were on the ground grabbing Flyboy parts, probably trying to make more bombs. Total was running around, biting ankles. Angel was holding her own with the Flyboys. I didn't see Nudge anywhere.

"Nudge!" I yelled as Fang appeared in front of me holding The Director. "Where's Nudge?" I asked. Fang shrugged. "Go find her!" I yelled, taking The Director from his hands.

"Put me down!" she yelled. "Okay." I said, dropping her. She screamed, and I flew down and grabbed her. "Not so tough now are you, Ms. Director?"

"What do you want from me?!" she shrieked. "To destroy Itex. Either you call off the By-half plan, and shut down Itex, or Gazzy and Iggy blow this place up. And I drop you. So which is it?" Wow I was good.

"I will never shut down Itex!" she yelled. "Okay then." I flew way up with my super speed, and dropped her.

"OKAY OKAY!" she yelled as she dropped. I flew down and grabbed her. "You'll shut it down?" I asked amazed with myself. "Yes! Yes! I'll shut it down!" I smiled. Then came the question, what to do with The

Director, and the whitecoats? And more importantly where was Nudge?

I flew The Director inside the Itex headquarters, and into her office. I wrote down what I wanted her to say, and pushed her intercom thing over to her. "Max I can't read any of this! You spell horribly!"

"Sound it out!" I growled. I had finally destroyed Itex. A little thing like bad spelling wouldn't get in my way.

The Director got on her intercom. "I am sorry to announce," I cleared my throat. "I mean I am happy to announce that Maximum Ride and her flock have defeated us." her voice was starting to get squeaky. She sounded like she was going to cry. I smiled. "I'm calling off the By-half plan. I am also shutting down Itex. Thanks to Max and her friends Angel, Nudge, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and even Total, the world is safe from Itex." She was crying now, and I had a smile on my face.

Then I took the intercom. "And if anyone sees Nudge, tell her to get her butt in here!" I added. I had finally saved the world! Go me!


	2. Omega's Bomb

**A/n: This is my first fic please review, I would love to know what you think about it :D... and sorry I left out Iggy's name on the directors announcement, but it wouldn't let me edit because of my Mac or something hits mac with stick **

**Here's the second chappie enjoy! **

**Max POV**

The flock joined me in The Directors office. Well the whole flock except-

"Nudge!" I yelled as she walked in. "Nudge where the heck have you been?!" She looked around nervously. "I wanted to hack into their computers. I deleted lots of their important files and stuff, and changed all the screen savers to Nudge Rulez. Then I heard The Directors announcement. You did it Max! You saved the world!" She gave me a hug. "Go Max!" Then she let go of me. "What did you do with The Director, and the whitecoats?" I pointed to Angel. "She took care of it."

"They locked themselves in the dungeon." she said proudly. That kid freaks me out. But I love her. Everyone was happy. Even Total was jumping up and down.

"Max, can I talk to you n the other room for a second?" asked Fang. That was surprising. "Oh okay." He took my hand, and led me into the next room. "What's up?" I asked. He had a serious look on his face.

"Max," he said, pulling me close and stroking my hair. "I love you Max." he whispered. I looked up at him and smiled. As he leaned down to kiss me, there was a knock on the door.

**Angel POV**

Fang and Max were in the other room. What were they doing? Everyones eyes were on me. "Okay, okay." I said. I took a peak into Fangs thoughts. Fang loves Max! But how does Max feel? I didn't have time to check, because Nudge interrupted me.

"What's going on?" she asked sort of worried looking. "Fang loves Max!" I told them. I had already known it, but everyone else hadn't Max included. They all started talking at once, Nudges voice being the loudest. A minute later we were all done talking, except of course for Nudge, but we had all learned to tune it out.

Then there was a knock on the door. Everyone turned to look at me.

**Gazzy POV**

We heard a knock on the door. We all turned to look at Angel, except of course for Iggy who just turned in her direction. She got a worried look on her face.

It's Jeb, she mouthed. What does he want? I mouthed back. She shrugged. This couldn't be good.

Jeb walked in. Well he practically ran in. "We have to hurry! The Director told Omega to hide a bomb in this part of the building. If we don't get out soon-" he was cut off as the building began to shake. He ran out of the room, and everything went black.

**Jeb POV**

I knocked on the door. I knew Max and Fang were in here. I burst through the door, and saw Fang holding Max. Max looked at me, annoyed. "Can't this wait?" she asked. "No. Max this can't wait." she gave me another annoyed look. "What is so important?" she asked.

"Omega hid a bomb! You have to get out now!" I don't know if they knew where to go, but I hoped they would find their way out. They looked at each other. Fang took Max's hand, and led her out of the room, and ran down the hall.

I knocked on the door to The Directors office, where the rest of the flock was. I knocked on the door, knowing Angel would already know I was there. I burst into the room. "We have to hurry! The Director told Omega to hide a bomb in this part of the building. If we don't get out soon-" I was cut off, as the building started shaking. I turned, and ran out of the room, hoping the flock would follow me. I ran out of the building ,and outside into the sunshine, watching the building shake and tremble.

It didn't blow up, but it did sort of crumple in. I think Omega needed bomb making lessons from Iggy and Gazzy. I waited a few minutes to make sure nothing else would happen. Then I ran back in to make sure that they were all okay.

I passed Fang in the hallway, he was on the floor, his eyes slightly open. "Fang! Are you okay? Where's Max?" he stirred for a moment, and looked at me. "I don't remember." I had a bad feeling. "Do you know who Max is?" Of course he would remember that. "No."

He didn't remember anything. The Director had this formula made, a long time ago to make people lose their memories. It was for extreme cases only, but I think that's what Omega put in his bomb. The whole flock lost their momories.


	3. My Name is Max

**A/N: here's chapter three, enjoy!**

**Max POV**

I woke up to hear voices, sounding like they were coming from the other room. Well a voice really. I honestly couldn't tell whose voice, or what it was saying. I looked around, with no idea where I was.

I was laying on a bed, with pillows propping me up. There was a window, so I got up and looked through it, hoping to find a clue to where I was.

There were mountains. There were mountains everywhere, that didn't help much. In this room, there was a closet, a dresser, and a bed.

Just then I felt something light and feathery on my back. I reached back to see what it was. I didn't get to, because just then the door opened.

A kind looking man walked in. "Oh good, you're awake." he said, smiling. He looked familiar, but I had no idea who he was. Come to think of it, I couldn't remember anything. "Uhm... who are you?" I asked him. I had a feeling I should know who he was, and the fact that I didn't would upset him.

He had a look of sadness in his eyes. "My name is Jeb." he said, wiping away a tear in his eye. "I'm your father." he put his hand on mine, in a way to comfort me. "You and your friends lost your memories, due to a bomb. Is there anything you would like to know?" I had so many questions, it was hard to pick just one. "What's going on?" Seemed to sum it all up.

"I'll tell you later. For now, you just need to rest." Thanks for the answer Jeb.

"Well where am I?" Hopefully he would answer this one. "You're at your home in Colorado."

Jeb got up to leave the room, and I thought of one more question. "Jeb?" he turned around. "What's my name?" Another tear fell down his cheek, and he brushed it off. "Max," he said, "Your name is Max."

**Jeb POV**

The rest of the flock had pretty much the same reactions. Well except for Iggy, who was wondering why he couldn't see. It was sad how they had all lost their memories, just when everything was going to be fine. At least Omega also lost his memory. I wondered if Angel had realized her mind reading talent yet, or if anyone noticed that they had wings. They didn't even know that they had a flock, or even that there was anyone else here. I wondered when Angel would pick up on their thoughts.

**Angel POV**

Where am I? What was going on? Why am I here? I was thinking the same thing, but these weren't my thoughts. They sounded strange. Like thoughts from other people.

"Jeb?" I called. He didn't answer. Where was he? I got up to find him. "Jeb?" I called again. I walked out the door, and down a soft carpeted hall. I saw an opened door, and walked into it.

Inside the plain room was a tall girl with blond-ish hair, pacing up and down the room. When she saw me, she jumped and stopped walking. "Who are you?" She looked slightly scared.

"I'm Angel." I said. "Who are you?" I had a feeling I knew who she was, but I couldn't remember. "My name is Max."

**Max POV**

I looked at her. She told me her name was Angel. Her light blue eyes looked almost angelic. But the name. Angel. Why did it sound so familiar? Jeb told me I had lost my memory. Maybe she was someone from my past.

Jeb walked past Angel, and into my room. "I see you two have met." he said smiling.

"Jeb, what's going on?" He hadn't told me there were other people here. "Well I think it's time you met the flock." Flock?

Jeb led me and Angel into another room, and sat us down on a soft black couch. "Wait here while I go get the others." he said, walking out of the room. Others?


	4. Wings?

**A/N: sorry the chappies are so short. This one isn't much longer. It's pretty good though, hope you enjoy!**

**Max POV**

I sat down on my bed, after meeting the rest of the 'flock' as Jeb called it. That kid Nudge wouldn't stop talking, but she seemed like someone I could put up with. It was when I met Fang though. He seemed like someone I could trust. But it was more than just trust. I'm not sure what it was. I could tell though that before I lost my memory, there was something between us, but I don't know what it was. And whatever it was that was light and feathery, it was still on my back, and getting on my nerves. I reached back to see what it was, for the second time today.

And then of course, guess who walks in? Fang. "Hi Fang." I said, wondering what he wanted. "What do you want?" Really I was getting ready to take a shower when he walked in. Fang rolled his eyes. "Nothing." he said, and then walked out.

Angel walked in, with a broad smile on her face. "He likes you." she said, rocking back and forth, making her pale blond curls bounce around her back and shoulders. How could she know he likes me? She's like six right? "How could you possibly know that?"

"I asked Jeb, and he told me I can read minds." she said, her smile widening slightly.

"Then what am I thinking right now?" I bet she couldn't answer me.

"You don't believe me, and you're wondering why I would ask Jeb if I can read minds." That's creepy.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower now." I said, walking past her, and into the hall. Wait. I didn't know where the bathroom was. "That way." Angel said, pointing to my right. Very creepy.

I turned around, walked down the hall, and into the small bathroom. I realized now that I had my privacy I could find out what the feathery stuff on my back was. Locking the door, I made sure I was alone. That seemed a little paranoid. Oh well, back to my back.

I wiggled my shoulders a little bit. The feathery stuff moved. I reached back to touch it. It felt almost like... wings. But that's impossible. I wiggled my shoulders a bit more. A pair of tawny wings unfurled at my sides. Wait. Wings? I had wings?!!

"JEB GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!" Jeb walked in,and everyone else was trailing behind. Including a small black dog. We had a dog?

They were all staring at my wings, except for Iggy, who was wondering what was going on.

"Jeb, why didn't you tell me about my wings? Did you not think it was important that I have 12 foot wings growing out of my back?!" I flapped my wings for drama. "13 feet actually."

ACK! "I don't care! Why didn't you tell me?" I was so frustrated! "Max has wings? I wish I could see." said Iggy. "Do we have wings too?" asked Nudge. "Yes Nudge, you have wings too, and so do the rest of you."

"Yay! Oh my gosh does this mean we can fly?" asked Nudge the motor mouth. Would she ever stop talking? Of course not. She was still rambling on, but I wasn't listening. I caught a few words like 'this is so cool,' and 'I can't believe it!' Then she snapped out her own light brown wings.

Everyone was amazed. No one knew what to say. We all had wings! But why hadn't Jeb told us? "One more thing though," Jeb said as everyone started to walk away, and I began to close the door. "Angel can read minds." So it was true. Everyone turned to look at her, and she gave me an I-told-you-so look. I rolled my eyes and shut the door.

**Fang POV**

I sat down on my bed, releasing my own black wings. Angel could read minds! I hoped she didn't hear what I was thinking about Max. I sighed. Max... She was so beautiful. I wondered about our past. I wondered if I liked her in the past. Did she like me? I don't think like would be the right word... I was falling in love with her, even though as things were at the moment, I barely even knew her. I would have to make a note to ask Jeb about our past later, but for now, I could ask Angel to read her mind, to see what she thought about me.

**Max POV**

I stepped out of the shower and got dressed. I thought about what Angel said earlier. Fang likes me? I didn't really want to think about it now though. I'd had enough excitement for the day. I headed into my room, laid down on my bed, and drifted off to sleep.

_Dream:_

_A bullet had grazed right past my wing, spreading blood around my shoulder, and all over my hoodie. I was stumbling around, until I saw Ella Martinez outside with her dog. I asked her for help. She took me inside her house, and told me her mom was a vet, and that she could help. Dr. Martinez sat me down, and took off my hoodie. She saw my wings sticking awkwardly out of my tank top. I stayed there for a while eating chocolate chip cookies, and healing up. Dr. Martinez took me to her vets office. I wanted to run out of there as fast as I could, because the antiseptic smell was bothering me. She gave me an x-ray and found a chip in my arm. A while later, she did a surgery to take it out. Since I was loopy from the drugs she gave me I told Fang how much I loved him._

_End dream_

This last part surprised me. How much I loved Fang? I didn't love Fang. Or did I? He was quite attractive. But I barely knew him. But he seemed very trustworthy. But he probably didn't like me. But Angel could read minds. How did I know she wasn't lying? Maybe Fang really did like me.

But then I remembered my dream. Who was Ella Martinez?


	5. Total

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update I've been busy. Well here's chapter 5! This one's a bit longer. enjoy!**

**Max POV**

"Jeb! I called, getting up from my bed. "Jeb?" I looked out my window. He was sitting outside, enjoying the cool morning air. I made my way outside to join him.

He looked surprised as I sat down next to him, on the frozen ground, "Hey Max." he said, still looking surprised. "Hey Jeb."

We just sat there in silence for a few minutes. "Jeb, do you mind if I ask you some questions?" I had a lot of questions. "About what?" he asked.

"Well I have a few questions about my past. Like why do I have wings? And who is Ella Martinez?" The small black dog I had seen earlier scampered past me. "What's up with the dog? Oh and how do I know everyone else? How did we all meet?" The end of that crazy dream I had brought on this next question. "And was there ever anything... Me and Fang... did anything ever happen..." my voice trailed off.

"What?" he asked, looking slightly pale. "Um well the dogs name is Total. Angel rescued him, and convinced you to let her keep him."

"Rescued him? From what?"

He seemed to ignore this, and went on talking. "You've always known everyone else, you grew up with them."

"Well what about-"

He ignored me again. "And before you lost your memories, you and Fang were in love, would never admit it."

I looked at him, stunned. "Well then who is Ella Martinez?" I asked, getting slightly confused.

An apparently so was Jeb. He gave me a strange look. "How do you know about Ella?" he asked.

"Umm..."

"Well you'll meet her soon enough." he said getting up, and going in the house.

He ignored my first question. Where had our wings come from?

While I was sitting there thinking, I started to get cold. Total ran over, and plopped himself down on my lap.

"So... what did Angel rescue you from?" I rolled my eyes. "Not that you're going to answer me." Why was I talking to a dog anyway?

Total looked up at me. "Why wouldn't I answer you?" I froze. Did the dog just talk to me? "What?" I asked.

"Well you're sitting here talking to me, why wouldn't I answer you?" I stared at him in shock.

I jumped up, throwing Total off my lap, and ran into the house screaming.

**Fang POV**

I sat in the kitchen eating cookies. All of a sudden, Max ran in screaming. I got up, and stood by her side.

"Max, what's wrong?" I asked, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You know that little black dog that's always running around?" She looked up at me expectantly.

"Yeah..."

"Well... he talked to me." She looked down, a strand of hair falling in her face.

"What?" I asked in disbelief, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Come here, I'll show you." she said, walking towards the door.

As I walked outside, the cool mountain air hit me. I wished I was wearing a jacket. I saw the little dog running around a few feet away.

"Total!" Max called. The dog (Total I guess) came trotting over. "Total," she said "What did Angel rescue you from?" And to my surprise Total answered her.

"I have no idea." said Total.

"I see." Max said smirking at me. She put down Total, and he ran off somewhere else.

Max shivered. "Cold?" I asked. She nodded. She wasn't wearing a jacket either. I rubbed her arms, and she scooted closer to me.

I was hugging her, and rubbing her arms, and her head rested on my chest. She looked up at me.

"Uh Fang?" she asked, looking up at me a little more. "Yes Max?"

"Um... do you... like me?" I was stunned for a moment. Yes I liked her, but I hadn't been expecting her to ask me.

I looked down at her pretty face, made even more beautiful, as her dirty blond hair caught the light. She looked up at me expectantly. "Uh never mind." She blushed and looked down.

I smiled. "Max," I tilted her head up towards me. I smiled down at her. I brushed the hair out of her face. She looked surprised, as I tilted her chin up, and leaned down to kiss her.

"Lunch is ready!" Jeb yelled from the door, before we got to kiss.

**Max POV**

Jeb said we had been in love before. And I think we were falling in love again. Well at least I was. And if I wanted to know what he thought, now was the perfect time.

I looked up at him. "Fang?" I asked, feeling a little silly.

"Yes Max?" He looked at me questioningly.

"Um... do you... like me?" I asked, looking up hopefully. I knew it surprised him. After a minute he still hadn't answered me.

"Uh never mind." I blushed. I knew I shouldn't have asked him. I looked back down feeling a little awkward.

"Max," he said. He tilted my head up, and brushed my hair out of my face. I saw that he was smiling.

I was surprised, as he tilted my chin up, and leaned down to kiss me.

"Lunch is ready!" Jeb leaned out the kitchen door to tell us. We didn't get to finish our kiss.


	6. Hey Max!

**A/N: Hey sorry it took me so long to update... I couldn't think of what to write.. So if anyone has any suggestions, I would like to hear them, and please review! I would love to know what you think of my story!**

**Max POV**

Jeb set plates of turkey sandwiches in front of the six of us.

I picked one up, and nibbled on it. My stomach had butterflies in it from what had just happened between me and Fang outside. I tried to keep my eyes down to avoid the stares coming from Fang across the table.

I felt so awkward. I kept my eyes on my sandwich. It was all I could do not to jump up from the table.

I blushed as I looked up, and saw Fang staring at me more. I blushed. Angel giggled.

Then I realized why she was giggling. "Angel! Stay out of my thoughts!" Why was she in my thoughts anyway? They weren't interesting. They were all about Fang.

Angel giggled again. But this time, her gaze was focused on Fang. I don't think he noticed, because he was just sitting there eating his sandwich. Then he looked up at me and smiled. I blushed, and looked back down. Angel giggled again.

I heard Angels sweet voice in my head, "_He really likes you, you know."_ I was startled by this. "_I know."_ I thought back, though I didn't really. But I blushed, pleased by this information. Fang really liked me. I smiled at the thought.

I continued to nibble my sandwich, and somehow finished it quickly despite the teensy bites I was taking.

I got up, put my plate in the sink, and walked down the hall to my room. I still couldn't believe what happened outside. I liked Fang. Really. But it definitely took me by surprise. And just then, Fang himself knocked on my door.

**Fang POV**

I looked up at Max, as she finished her sandwich, put her plate in the sink, and headed towards her room.

I wondered how she felt about what happened outside. Honestly I had no idea how felt about it. I wanted to talk to her though.

I finished my sandwich, and walked off towards her room.

I peered at her through her open door, and saw her lying on her bed. I knocked on the door, not wanting to invade her privacy. Even though the door was open.

She jerked her head up, looking at me in an odd way. Sort of like a what-do-you-want? look, but there was something more to it.

"Hey Max." I said. I didn't know what else to say.

She smiled and scooted over on her bed, and patted the space beside her, gesturing for me to sit down.

"So what's up?" she asked as I crossed the room to her bed.

"Nothing," I said casually, and continued, "But wanted to talk to you about what happened outside."

"Well what do you have to say?"

"Really I was hoping you had something to say, because I don't know."

"Okay, well what do you think?" she asked, saying each word slowly. "What was going through your head?" She looked down and laughed. Well, it was more of a giggle. "But yeah I just would like your thoughts on the subject." she said it slowly, but the amusement was still in her voice. She looked back up into my eyes.

"I think that..." I thought for a moment. "I think that I really like you... and..." I took her hand, not knowing what else to say.

She looked down at my hand in hers. She smiled and blushed. Max squeezed my hand slightly, and leaned over so that her head was resting on my lap.

**Max POV**

He took my hand. Probably not knowing what else to say, but it was a sweet gesture none the less. I looked down at his hand in mine. I smiled and blushed. I liked Fang. A lot. Was I falling in love? No idea. But right now, sitting on my bed, with his hand in mine... it felt so... perfect.

I squeezed his hand, and leaned over, so that my head was in his lap.

He started stroking my hair, and I blushed even more. Jeb was definitely right. We had been in love.

"Maaaaaxxx," he said pulling me up by my hand. He hadn't let go of it.

We heard footsteps outside. And voices. Unfamiliar ones. I got up and closed the door. "Okay. This is better." I said turning around, to see Fang at my side. "Wow, you're fast." He smiled.

Fang took my hand again, and pulled me close to him. Now I was sure. I was in love with Fang.

He seemed to come to the same conclusion. He smiled, and tilted my chin up towards him. He leaned down slightly, and i stood a little on my toes. His lips were less than an inch from mine.

Someone burst through the door. "Hey Max!"


	7. Ella

**A/N: Here's chapter 7! enjoy!**

**Max POV**

At this, Fang jumped and let go of me. I turned to look at the girl standing in the doorway. She looked kind of familiar, and had the same brown eyes as me.

"Uh was I interrupting anything?" she asked. I looked down. "Okay then," she stopped for a moment. "Oh that's right, you must not remember me." I shook my head. "Okay, well I'm your sister Ella Martinez."

Ella was my sister? Wait! Did she have wings too? "My sister..." I said slowly, considering the words. "So do you have wings too?" Ella shook her head. "No, because... uh well... never mind." she said shaking her head.

Then Jeb walked in. Of course. "Hello. I see you've met Ella. I think I'll gather up the rest of the flock, so they can also meet Ella. Oh, and by the way Max, your mom couldn't make it. She should be here in a few days though." he said, turning away at this last part.

My mom? "I see." I said, though I really didn't. Jeb led us into the living room and sat us down on the couch.

Angel walked in, of course knowing that something was going on. She giggled as she walked past me and Fang, sitting down on his left side, me being on the right.

After Angel walked in, Jeb walked out to go get the rest of the flock. A minute later he came back in with Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy. Total was running along behind them.

Nudge sat beside Angel on the couch, and Iggy and Gazzy sat on the floor, because there was no more room on the couch.

Jeb began to introduce Ella. "Everyone, this is Max's sister Ella. She wanted to come and visit after she heard about you losing your memories. So she'll be here for a little while. And Max, if you don't mind, she can stay in your room." He looked at me expectantly.

"Okay." I didn't know what else to say, and I didn't know if I could object.

Then Jeb left the room, and Iggy started talking to Ella. Angel walked past them and giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked her. She looked up at me with her big blue eyes. "Iggy has a crush on Ella." She looked over at Ella and giggled some more. "But Ella likes Fang."

**Fang POV**

I was sitting on the couch, watching Angel talk to Max. It was kind of weird. Angel told Max something, and she smiled slightly. Then she looked over at Ella, and said something. The smile disappeared completely. She looked pretty mad. I wondered what Angel told her.

Then I saw Ella laugh, and she stopped talking to Iggy, and headed off towards the bathroom. Then immediately Nudge got up, and was talking animatedly to Iggy. She was talking so much, he couldn't get in one word, though every once in a while he would smile or nod.

Max stalked off angrily towards her room. I got up to talk to Angel. "Why is Max so mad?" I asked.

"I think Ella's going to tell you later." she said. Then she walked off to go join a conversation that Gazzy was having with Total.

I stood there for a moment. What could Ella have to tell me?I looked over at Angel, and she smiled. "_Ella's coming."_ her sweet voice thought in my head. I turned around, and there was Ella staring me in the face.

"Hi Ella." I said, wondering what she wanted. She smiled."Can I talk to you in the other room for a moment?"

"Sure." I said, confused. I lead her into my room, and she started to talk.

**Iggy POV**

Nudge would not stop talking. I wasn't listening anymore. I just nodded and smiled every so often. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I was getting pretty annoyed. She just kept talking and talking! "Um Nudge, I'm going to go get a snack real quick." I said, hurrying to the kitchen, hoping she wouldn't follow me.

Nudge giggled. "Iggy, the kitchen's that way." she said, taking my hand and leading me in the opposite direction.

I couldn't get away from her. "Do you want a cookie?" she asked, pressing one into my hand.

"No Nudge, I do not want a cookie." She was really starting to get on my nerves.

"But it's chocolate chip!" she whined.

"Nudge I do not want a cookie!"

"It's chocolate chip!" she whined again.

"Fine. Give me the cookie." I snatched it, and shoved into my mouth. It tasted like bitter defeat.

"Isn't it good?" she asked. It sounded like she was smiling.

"Yes Nudge, it's good." I said grudgingly.

Then I heard yelling. It sounded like Max. I happily abandoned the rest of my cookie, and went in the direction of the yelling.

I lightly touched her shoulder. "Max, what's wrong?" She brushed my hand off her shoulder and ran off.

I stood there, trying to remember what Max had been yelling about. She was yelling about...uh... Fang kissed Ella! No! Ugh I hate Fang!

But I just wish I was able to see Ella's face.

**Max POV**

I felt so unbelievably betrayed! Like I'd had my heart ripped out. I mean there was, minding my own business, when I just happened to walk by and see Fang kissing my sister! I slammed the door, and flopped on my bed. I thought Fang loved me. But noooo! Apparently he loved Ella!

"Max." It was Iggy. He knocked on the door. I wiped my eyes. "Come in." I said.

He opened the door. "You okay?"

"Not really. But I will be." I smiled up at him, but then realized he couldn't see it.

"Well okay. I think I'll leave you alone for now." he said, backing out of the doorway, and shutting the door.

I sighed. I rolled over onto my side. I felt tired, and wanted to take a nap, so I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Iggy's cookie issues

**A/N: I had so much fun writing this chapter. Especially Nudges POV. Hope you like it!**

**Fang POV**

Why am I such an idiot? I really hate myself right now. Ad Ella. I really hate her too. She just came in here and started talking, and I was wondering why she wanted to talk to me alone because it was just a normal conversation. Then she kissed me! And of course at that exact moment Max had to walk by.

What is wrong with Ella? I don't even like her! But apparently she likes me! I just need to stay away from her. Maybe I should ignore her!

What perfect timing too! "Fang!" Ella called. I sat down unresponsively. "Fang!" she called again. I noticed a magazine on the nightstand, so I picked it up and flipped through it.

"Fang! There you are!" Ella stood in the doorway. I kept flipping through my magazine. "Fang are you mad at me because Max hates you now?" She stood there waiting for an answer. I paused to read a caption under one of the pictures.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine then." she said, stomping out of the room. I smirked. Mission accomplished.

**Max POV**

I woke up disoriented. I got up, and looked at the clock in the kitchen. I had been asleep for about an hour and a half. I had the weirdest dream too. We were wondering around in the sewers in New York. We found this place in the sewer. I can't remember what it was called, but we went down the stairs to find lots of ..um... mutants? People like us who weren't completely human. We also found Total there. Maybe I should tell him about that.

As we were making our escape, a weird wolf guy came to fight me. I somehow ended up killing him.

Then we flew out of the sewers, and Jeb was yelling something. If only I could remember what it was.

What still couldn't figure out though is why Fang would kiss Ella. What is wrong with him? And then I remembered that I told Jeb I would share my room with Ella. I shouldn't even give her the dignity of sleeping on the floor! She should sleep... IN THE CLOSET! Yeah she's sleeping in the closet tonight!

But then I remembered what Jeb said in my dream. "You killed your brother!" I had a brother?

**Nudge POV**

Why didn't Iggy want a cookie? Everyone loves cookies! I think he has some issues. Cookie issues. Like maybe one day a giant cookie came up and tried to kill him and he had to fight it off, and then after that he said 'I will never eat cookies again.' But he wouldn't remember it though.

Or maybe he doesn't like chocolate chips. Like one day a giant chocolate chip came up and tried to kill him, and he had to fight it off. And then after he killed it he said 'I'm never eating chocolate chips again.' But he wouldn't remember that either.

Or maybe he has an eating disorder! Oh no! What if Iggy was anorexic! But I don't think he is because he was eating at lunchtime. Well if he did have an eating disorder, I would defiantly help him through it, 'cause I'm awesome like that. Then he would fall in love with me and we could grow up and get married.

Then Fang would be jealous because he ruined his relationship with Max. But really he must be an idiot to go and kiss Ella. I wonder if Iggy would ever do that. I hope he doesn't. If I ever caught him kissing Ella I would be so mad. And Max would be too, because that would mean her sister's a slut. I would hate to have a slutty sister who goes around kissing peoples boyfriends. I know Max was really mad though. I wonder if she's feeling any better.

**Angel POV**

So now Ella likes Fang who is in love with Max. And Iggy likes Ella. This should be interesting. And- wait an minute! Nudge just walked by.

I stared at her for a moment, concentrating on her thoughts. She was thinking something about giant chocolate chips. Why would Iggy kill a giant chocolate chip? Why is she thinking about Iggy killing chocolate?

And now it's about Iggy having an eating disorder. Why would Iggy have an eating disorder? Regardless, Nudges thoughts were centered around Iggy.

She was thinking some more about Iggy and his 'eating disorder' when thought what I wanted to hear. _Then he would fall in love with me and we could grow up and get married. _And then that little bit about Ella.

Okay so Nudge likes Iggy, who likes Ella, who likes Fang, who is in love with Max. This could get interesting. Then Total hopped into my lap.

I looked around to make sure no one was around. "Total guess what?"

He looked up at me. "What?" he asked. I took a deep breath and told him, "Nudge likes Iggy, who likes Ella, who likes Fang, who is in love with Max." I giggled.

Total rolled his eyes and walked off. But i heard him thinking the same thing I was; _I wonder where the popcorn is, this should be fun..._


	9. Apologies

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, but here's chapter nine! Enjoy!**

**Max POV**

I decided walking around outside in the cool air would help me think. Or not think. I wasn't sure which one was better.

So I grabbed my jacket and walked outside. The cold air felt good. I walked only a few steps, when I saw someone. And guess who it was.

"Max!" called Fang. I was hoping he hadn't seen me. Maybe I could just turn around and walk back in the house. Maybe then he would get the message that I didn't want to talk to him.

"Max, can I talk to you?" he asked, a look of despair crossing over his gorgeous face. No! Bad Max! His face isn't gorgeous! It's Ella infested.

I turned my back to him. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Max please." he said putting his hand on my shoulder. I jumped. I didn't know he was that close. Either he was really fast and quiet, or I had really bad depth perception.

"Fang, go away!" I yelled. I was not in the mood to talk to him. I started to walk away. He darted in front of me. I turned in the other direction. He caught up fast.

So I snapped out my wings. "Fang if you don't leave me alone, I'm going flying." I knew that if I did he wouldn't follow. But the only problem was... I didn't know how to fly.

He smirked. "Really?"

So I jumped off the ground, and flapped my wings. I was in the air for a second, when I dropped back down. Fang gave me a smirk.

I gave him a death glare, and decided that a running start would be better. So I got up, ran about six feet, and took off into the air.

I looked back to see Fangs astonished face. And that, mixed with the pure joy I found in flying, made me so happy despite recent events including Fang and Ella..

Honestly though, if Ella's my sister, then why would she kiss Fang? It's unsisterly! And why would Fang be such an idiot?

I shook my head a few times, and flapped my wings really hard, as if they were beating down my bad thoughts about Fang. I just didn't want to think about it. So I just kept flapping harder and harder. Pretty soon I was going really fast.

The wind was whipping hard at my face, and flowing through my hair. I found a big tree, with strong looking branches. I tried to sit down on it, hitting it with my shoulder, and getting my wings tangled in the branches.

Once I got untangled, it began it get dark, so I jumped out of the tree, and snapped out my wings. It was easier that way. I decided to go at super speed, so I would get home before it got dark.

After about a minute or two, the house was back in view. I tried to land, but ended up tripping over my feet, and falling on my face.

I looked up to see Fang holding out his hand to help me up, and he was smirking of course. I got to my feet, ignoring Fang and brushing myself off.

He walked ahead of me, towards the door, and stood in front of it, blocking me. "Move Fang." I growled.

"Not until you talk to me."

I shoved him out of my way, and walked past him and into the kitchen. Jeb was making dinner. "Oh Max, you're just in time! Dinner's almost ready." he said with a smile. "And Fang told me you went out flying! Did you have fun?"

I nodded. Then I remembered my dream. "Jeb, did I ever have a brother?"

He suddenly looked alarmed. "Where did you hear that? Did Angel tell you?" He seemed flustered.

"No. I had this weird dream. We were wandering the Sewers of New York and then-" he cut me off.

"We can talk about it later." he said, looking back down at his cooking.

Then of course my boyfriend steeling sister walks in. "Hey Max. Hey Fang." she said, winking at Fang. It took every fiber of my being not to jump over the table and hit Ella right then. But to my surprise Fang didn't react to Ella. He didn't even glance at her. But she's still sleeping in the closet!

**Fang POV**

I could tell it took all of Max's will power to keep from slapping Ella.

"Dinner's ready!" Jeb called, and just like that, we were surrounded by the rest of the flock.

"I'm not hungry." Max snarled, and tore out of the room.

I looked over and saw Angel smiling up at Jeb and smiling with delight, her blue eyes shining. "Angel, don't read my thoughts anymore." he said, irritated.

She leaned over and whispered something to Gazzy. He smiled and whispered something back.

I decided if I wanted to talk to Max, now was the time to do it. Angel looked at me and shook her head. "_She'll be more willing to talk later."_ I nodded.

It seemed like dinner took forever. When I was done, I got up and headed towards Max's room. "_Wait"_ Angel thought. _"She's hungry. Take her some food."_

I nodded, and filled a plate with food before heading towards Max's room.

She rolled her eyes when she saw me. Then her eyes traveled to the plate of food in my hands, and I briefly saw a look of joy in her brown eyes.

She took the food from my hand, and didn't bother to shoo me away. She started eating slowly and spitefully. "Well what do you want?" she asked, clearly agitated.

I looked her straight in the eyes so she would know I wasn't lying. "I just wanted you to know that I don't like Ella, but I really do love you."

Max stopped eating. "Then why did you kiss her?" she asked, her gaze piercing, like knives.

"She kissed me, I had nothing to do with it!" I said, putting up my hands defensively.

She narrowed her eyes. "How do I know you're not lying?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"I don't know!" She looked as if she was thinking for a moment. Just then Angel appeared in the doorway.

"You called?" she said, folding her arms over her chest. "No Max, Fang is not lying."

Max opened her mouth to say something. "And in Ella's defense, she thought that since you lost your memory, you wouldn't remember that you like Fang. I'm sorry Max. Your sister is officially an idiot." At that, she turned and walked out of the room, her blond hair bouncing up and down her back.

Max's face softened a bit. "Well I guess I shouldn't be mad anymore. Well not at you anyway." She walked over and embraced me in a tight hug, surprising me.

With a look of determination in her deep brown eyes, she leaned back so that we were face to face and said, "Now we have to get back at Evil Ella."


	10. Trapped in the Closet

**Angel POV**

So Gazzy has mimicking powers, and Max is pranking Ella. I really need to remember to ask Jeb where the popcorn is. I should prank both Ella and Max. Gazzy and his mimicking can help me. And Max and Max and Fang are back together. Things are going to get a lot more interesting pretty soon.

**Gazzy POV**

Angel told me I can mimick! She also said that the fun would be starting up soon if I helped her. She said there pranks. All we have to wait for, was Max to play the first prank.

**Max POV**

"Fang, help me come up with a prank!" Now that Fang and I made up, everything felt better. Happier somehow. I guess because I knew that Fang loved me, not Ella.

"Maybe you should draw on her while she's sleeping." Fang said. I smiled at this. It seemed like fun.

"Okay, but you have to help me." I said, smiling more.

"Alright. She deserves it for being such an idiot." I grinned and nodded. Fang laughed. It wasn't very loud, but the sound of it made my heart skip a beat.

I looked Fang in the eyes. They were dark, yet full of love. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something. But then of course Ella walks in and ruins our moment.

"CAN'T WE GET ANY PRIVACY!" I yelled.

Ella rolled her eyes as if she'd never heard of such a thing. "Well we have to share a room, and I'm going to bed soon. Do you want me to sleep on the floor?"

I walked over and opened the closet. I wasn't kidding. Seriously. It was practically empty, she could be quite comfterable.

"You're kidding." I smirked. "Really?" I opened the door even more to reveal a blanket and a pillow that I had already placed in there. Her eyes widened.

"It's only like 8:00. Why are you going to bed so early?" I asked.

"Because of the time difference."

"Ella. There is no time difference!" How did I know that?

"Well I'm tired okay!" she said, pushing past me, and into the closet, where she shut the door and didn't come back out. After a while though, I heard her snores.

I looked over and grinned at Fang. If she was snoring, she was finally asleep. He smirked, and held up two black markers.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing as I took one of the markers from his hand, and crawled towards the closet.

I slid the closet door open to reveal Ella laying down, looking pretty comfortable for the small space I gave her.

Really it seemed like Ella was a nice person. But she was an idiot! The sad thing is that you could tell she was trying. So why did she kiss Fang?

Ella rolled over to face me. I suppressed a laugh, and held my sharpie up to her face, and began to draw.

**Fang POV**

I held back a laugh, as Max leaned over and wrote 'idiot' on Ella's forehead, dotting the i with a heart.

I joined in, putting random doodles of smiley faces and other random things.

Once her face was almost full- and yes I mean full, nose, mouth, even eyelids- of drawings, Ella began to stir. She rolled over, and put her hand over her face. Man that girl could sleep through anything.

I gave Max a high five. Mission accomplished. I looked her in the face. The moonlight was streaming in through the window, and shining all over her face. She looked beautiful.

She saw me staring, and blushed. "I'm thirsty." she said, looking away.

I stood up, and held out my hand to help her up. Max took my hand, blushing even more. I led the way to the kitchen. I was still holding her hand. I didn't want to let go.

When we reached the kitchen, I used my free hand to pour her a glass of water. She took it from me, smiling. She was heading towards a chair, so I pulled it out for her. Well I tried to.

The light was off so I didn't see the chair very well. I tripped over it, sending not only myself, but Max and her water flying towards the floor.

Max burst out laughing. I tried to get up, but slipped in the big puddle of water that took over the floor.

Max was crawling (unsuccessfully trying not to slip.) towards the paper towels sitting on the counter.

Once she got them, she stood up. I tried to stand up, but fell over again when Max tried to walk, and fell on top of me.

So Max was laying on top of me. There was water all over the floor. The chair was on its side. The paper towels were all wet, and had rolled across the room. And the cup was broken.

We both burst out in hysterics, Max with her head on my chest hugging me tight. We never heard the foot steps over our laughter, but suddenly Ella was standing right in front of us.


	11. Ink Face

**A/N: Ok I didn't mean to make Ella so mean but it is kinda weird how her and Max never argue or anything so... yeah. But drawing in peoples faces while they're asleep is fun. Sorry this chapter's so short though. I have the next few written in my notebook though and will be able to update soon! Ok heres my next chapter!**

**Max POV**

I couldn't help but laugh as I saw Ella's now inky face.

I could tell it looked a bit odd, me aying on top of Fang, the kitchen it disarray, everything all wet. Ella's eyes widened, and I think she blushed, but it was hard to tell under the inky doodles covering her cheeks.

"Uh... what?" she asked, confused.

I rolled off of Fang, and onto the cold wetness that the floor had become.

Fang started laughing again. I got up off the cold floor all wet and drippy. "Come here Ella! Give me a big hug!" Her eyes widened, and she ran into the bathroom, not wanting to get wet. She came back out just as quickly.

"What is this?!" she asked pointing at her face.

"It looks like a face to me." I couldn't help but laugh at her angry look. I laughed more as Fang slipped this way and that trying to get up off the wet floor.

"You think it's funny? Omigosh! Max please tell me this isn't sharpie!"

"But then you would get mad"

"Why?"

I looked down and bit my lip, trying not to laugh. "It would be a lie." Fang, who had crawled over by this point was grabbing my leg and laughing.

"Max why would you do this!?" she asked a look of horror on her face.

"Why would you kiss Fang?"

If it was possible to look even more horrified, she did.

"Don't expect to get away with this!"she yelled she yelled over her shoulder, as she headed back towards my room.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see!" And with that, I heard the closet door slam shut.

**Angel POV**

Me and Gazzy will get them in the morning. It will be pretty easy, Ella's pranks are lame. And they have no idea what we are planning.

I wish I could jump out of bed and see Ella's face though. I bet it was hilarious! But I'll see in the morning. When me an Gazzy get them. They'll never expect it!


	12. Cleaning

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but like I said I have the next few chapters written out, and plus it's winter break, so I have more time to update! YAY!**

**p.s. My space bar is broken, so sorry if there's a bunch of errors and stuff.**

**Max POV**

Fang and I decided to clean up the kitchen before Jeb saw. I looked up at Fang. "So what do you think she meant by 'You'll see?'" He shrugged. "She'll probably prank us like we pranked her."

I didn't want sharpie on my face! Fang took in my expression, and added "If you want, you can sleep in my room tonight. I'll lock the door." I nodded. Just the thought of that made my heart speed up.

I looked up at the clock. 10:30. I yawned, and closed my eyes for a second. I saw myself sitting next to the same wolf guy I dreamed about before. I traced an A on the grimy floor in front of me.

"MAX!" Fang yelled. I jerked my eyes open.

"Huh! Wha-" I looked around. We were still in the kitchen cleaning up. There were no wolf-people, no grimy floors, and no letters on said floors.

I yawned and closed my eyes again. "A-R-I" I said tracing an R and an I on the ground next to the A.

"MAX!" Fang yelled again.

I shook my head and looked around again. Still in the kitchen. I looked over at Fang. "Sorry." I said looking down.

"Don't be." he said smiling.

I looked back up at him. He was about two inches away from my face. I leaned over about an inch. Hopefully there would be no interruptions this time.

We didn't need any. Fang's hand slipped in the large puddle of water I neglected to wipe up. His head fell forward, and bumped into my head really hard. I fell backwards, and Fang's head fell forward onto my lap.

"Ow." I said, referring to how hard I hit the back of my head on the floor.

I could hear Fang try to suppress a laugh. "Go ahead." I couldn't deny him laughter. It was really funny, and the sound made my heart speed up. It was going so fast, I was surprised I hadn't had a heart attack.

So once again we were in hysterics. Other than that we finished cleaning in silence until...

**Fang POV**

Max looked behind me towards the clock. 10:30. She yawned and closed her eyes. "Max." She didn't respond. "MAX!" I yelled, and her eyes jerked open.

"Huh! Wha-" She looked around, slightly confused.

After a moment she closed her eyes again. "Max?" No response. "MAX!" She opened her eyes again, looking around, and stopping her gaze on me.

"Sorry." she said, looking down.

"Don't be." Maybe Max and I could finally have our moment. I leaned over.

Yet of course something had to go wrong. My hand slipped in the water Max hadn't gotten to clean up, due to her dozing off. I fell forward, and our heads banged together. Due to the impact she fell back and I fell forward, my head landing in her lap.

"Ow." she said. She hit her head pretty hard. But I could only see amusement, and held back a laugh.

"Go ahead." I started laughing, but took a moment to listen to the sound of her voice. Pretty soon she joined in laughing too.

We continued cleaning, the only sound in the house being our laughter. Until...

**Jeb POV**

I had just fallen asleep, when sounds from the kitchen woke me up. I walked in, and turned on the light. What I saw was very awkward.

There was a puddle of water on the floor, which Max and Fang were attempting to clean up laying down, Fangs head on Max's legs. They stopped when I turned on the light.

"Hello Jeb." Max said slowly, blushing and sitting up. Fang sat up too.

"What is going on in here?" I asked.

"We were just cleaning the water up off the floor." Max said innocently.

"Why was there water on the floor?"

Max looked down obviously embarrassed. "I was thirsty."

"So you were drinking off the floor?"

"Well no actually." She turned to Fang. "Would you like to tell him what happened?"

"Well the light was off, so I tripped over the chair, and I grabbed Max's hand, and she fell too, so the water spilled everywhere." Fang looked down, obviously also embarrassed.

"Well just get this cleaned up and go to bed okay?" I sighed. They nodded, so I went back to bed and fell fast asleep.


	13. How to Lock a Door

**A/N: Spacebar's still messed up so sorry for any errors. This chapter's pretty funny but kinda short. Hope you like it!**

**Fang POV**

Since Max didn't want to sleep in her room for fear of sharpie face, she was sleeping in my room. We walked in and I locked the door.

"So Max," I started, "would you like to sleep on the floor or-"

She cut me off. "You can't put me on the floor! I'm a lady."

I snorted. Max? A lady? She must be delusional. She raised her eyebrows. "Okay then 'Lady Max'." I said pulling the cover on the bed back.

"Thank you Sir Fang." she said laughing. She laid down on the bed and put the cover over her. So I had the floor then. Well at least it wasn't the closet.

"So what happens when Ella gets out of the closet?" Max asked.

"Well you're not in there to keep her in the closet, so she probably took the bed."

I think Max ignored that, because then she said, "Maybe we should lock her in!"

I sighed. "What if she has to go to the bathroom? Do you want pee all over your floor?"

She rolled her eyes. "Are you forgetting about Angel? She can tell us what's going on in the mind of Sharpie Face."

"Then why are you sleeping in here?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

Max raised her eyebrows. "Can she read minds in her sleep?

"No." I admitted. Although we didn't know that for sure...

"So let's go lock her in!"

"Can you even lock doors from the outside?"

She shrugged. "Sometimes." I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Fine, let's go."

**Max POV**

Fang got up, walking towards the door, and opening it. "After you Lady Max." he said gesturing towards the door.

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't going to live that down was I? "Thank you."

We walked down the hall to my room, and studied the doorknob. "How the heck do you do this?"

Fang bent down, and looked at it for a moment. He found the button thing that locks the door, and pressed it. He straightened up and looked at me.

"That was so hard." he said sarcastically.

We walked back to his room, and he shut the door.

"Are you going to lock it?" I asked.

"Well apparently you can't... But why do we need to lock the door if Ella's locked in?"

"What if she picks the lock?"

"With what?"

"A hair clip? I don't know."

He rolled his eyes, and said something under his breath that sounded like 'paranoid.' But he locked the door.

He grabbed an extra pillow and a blanket from the closet and laid down on the floor. I laid down, pulled the cover over me, and fell asleep.

**Fang POV**

I woke up several hours later, and sunlight was streaming through the window.

I looked over at Max. She was still asleep. I reached out a hand to wake her up, but she started talking in her sleep. "Don't leave Fang!" she said.

What was she dreaming about? "Max I'm right here." I told her. She jerked awake.

"What did you say?" she looked startled.

"Max you told me not to leave. I'm not going anywhere. What were you dreaming about?"

She slid off the bed, and sat next to me on the floor.

"Well there was this wolf-guy named Ari. He was my brother, and he had tried to kill us before, but he saved us. You still didn't like him, so you Gazzy and Iggy left us."

"Max, it was just a dream. It never happened. How could a wolf-guy and a bird-girl be related?" She looked up at me. "And I'm not going anywhere, don't worry." I said, pulling her into a hug.

"_Fang, you better go let Ella out of the closet." _Angel's voice rang in my head. Oh no.


	14. Jealousy

**A/N: Sorry for leaving you with the evil cliffie... well no I'm not sorry. But if you don't review I have more... and Angel and Gazzy's evil plan is coming in the next chapter... but if you don't review... **

**Max POV**

Fang stiffened up. "Fang what's wrong?" He said one word. "Ella." My eyes widened.

"Max I told you it wasn't a good idea." he said, rolling his eyes.

"Fang shut up and come on!" I said, yanking the door open. We bolted out the door and down the hall. Fang pushed past me, and pulled my bedroom door open.

Ella was standing in the doorway, and she did not look happy.

"Maximum Ride how could you do this!?"

My eyes widened and I stepped back. "How do you know it was me? It could've been anyone! You know I bet it was Nudge, that sneaky little-"

Ella narrowed her eyes. "Max if it wasn't you then how did you know the door was locked?"

"Angel." I said in a 'duh' sort of way.

"Then why didn't Angel open the door herself?"

Well she got me there. "Uh... because she's asleep. She's only six! We can't have her going around all sleep deprived!" It was obvious that Ella didn't believe me, but at least I tried.

Ella turned her gaze to Fang. "Your accomplice."

Ugh. Now Fang was going to get in trouble too! "Why would you say that?" I asked stupidly.

"Why would he be following you?"

I looked over at Fang, and a devious smile spread across my face. "Because he loooooooves me."

"What!" he yelped.

"You know it's true Fangypoo!"

His eyes widened at my use of Fangypoo. "Uhh...well.." he stuttered.

"Don't deny our love!"

Ella rolled her eyes. "How much sugar has she had today?"

"NONE!" I yelled.

Ella rolled her eyes. "Okay then. Fang do you love Max?"

He looked around "Uh..." He shrugged and nodded.

"Told you!" I yelled, "In yo face!"

**Ella POV**

"Told you!" Max yelled, "In yo face!" She then stuck a finger in my face.

"I don't believe that." Maybe I was jealous, but for some reason I couldn't believe it.

"Fang does too love me!" she yelled. Then we both started yelling. We weren't even saying words anymore, we were just yelling.

Neither of us noticed Fang walking away. But Angel walked up to us and started yelling with us. "Shut up!" she yelled. When we ignored her and still kept yelling, "SHUT UP!" she yelled in our heads. And that hurt.

"Ella Fang loves Max okay? Stop being jealous. And Max stop rubbing it in, because Ella's jealous."

I think Angel had a bit too much fun exploiting the fact that I was jealous.

**Angel POV**

Iggy heard what I was saying about Ella being jealous, and is now jealous that Ella likes Fang. And Nudge can tell that Iggy's jealous, and is now jealous because Iggy likes Ella. Interesting. The time for me and Gazzy's plan is almost here. We decided to prank everyone, so we're going to wait until Jeb wakes up and makes breakfast to begin the most cleaver evil prank ever! (insert evil laugh here.)


	15. Nicknames and Popcorn

**A/N: Okay well I didn't get to go to my friends house, so I'm home tonight and I can update! WOOHOO! This chapter is kinda long and really awesome. So please review and I'll ...um... give you a cookie! Ok? Yeah you get a cookie. So review please! Oh and Happy New Year!!**

**Max POV**

After our little argument, I went to go find Fang. He was outside. I slipped on a jacket and snuck up behind him. Fang jumped as I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Fangypoo!" I whispered in his ear. He cringed at his new nickname. He turned around to look at me, and I saw that he was smiling. I smiled back at him.

I looked around. No one else was out here. Apparently Fang saw the same opportunity I did. He took my head in his hands and kissed me. Finally.

But of course that literally only lasted about a second. We heard the door slam and immediately looked up. Nudge was standing in front of us giggling. I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?"

"Well Jeb told me to-" She stopped for a moment so she could talk through her giggle fit. "Breakfast is ready" she said after a few failed attempts to complete her sentence. She turned, and went back into the house. Even with the door shut behind her, we could hear her tell everyone what she just saw.

I rolled my eyes. Fang only smiled at me. "So does Fangypoo love Max?" I asked, taunting him more, a devious grin on my face replacing my disappointment that we had been interrupted, yet again.

His smile widened as he nodded his head. "Yes Maxie." he said, giving me a horrible new nickname.

"Maxie?" I asked, wincing as the offending name left my mouth. We were now walking side by side back into the house. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. That feeling quickly disappeared as Fang slipped his hand into mine.

The feeling quickly disappeared once we opened the door.

**Angel POV**

It was hilarious! Our prank was for me to make Gazzy look like he was having a seizure- don't worry I made sure not to hurt him- and he would throw his voice all around to make everyone think he was possessed How did I know I could control him with my mind? I might have read Jeb's mind after he told me not to. Thought after a minute he knew exactly what we were up to.

Okay here's what happened:

"Breakfast is ready!" yelled Jeb. Everyone ran in except for Fang and Max. And we all knew what they were doing. Well I did anyway.

Nudge was the last of us to walk into the kitchen. Well other than Max and Fang.

She looked around. "Where are Fang and Max?" she asked.

I looked at her. "They're outside. You should go get them." I said trying not to laugh.

Nudge nodded and walked outside. She came back in a minute later, giggling. Everyone looked up.

"Please tell us what you saw Nudge." I said, laughing.

"Well I saw Fang and Max-" Gazzy cut her off as I started off giving him convulsions in his seat. Don't worry I didn't hurt him.

Then Gazzy started throwing his voice around, and everyone thought he was possessed. He even fell out of his chair. Then Fang and Max walked in.

Their eyes widened, and they backed up slightly having no idea what was going on. Iggy hid in the corner, also not knowing exactly what was happening. Jeb was backed up against the stove. Ella jumped up onto the table, and started screaming as Gazzy's "seizure" got worse. Nudge just stood there looking around, not really sure of what to do.

Maybe Jeb knew that we were pranking him, but what he didn't know was that Gazzy and I stayed up late the other night watching The Exorcist on TV the other night.

Gazzy started throwing his voice some more and, wow if I hadn't been the one giving him his little seizures, I would've believed it.

After about a minute or so, Jeb stepped in. "Angel stop it." Everyone stopped screaming and looked at me. Ella climbed carefully down from the table.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes, and Gazzy stopped flailing.

Everyones eyes were wide. Well except Ella and Jeb. They already knew about my powers. Ella's still inky face was full of realization that it was a prank.

Then Gazzy started laughing. So did I and in a matter of seconds, everyone else was laughing along with us.

A minute later, everyone's eyes were on Fang and Max. "So what were you doing?" I asked sweetly.

Max glared at me. "Oh like you don't already know."

**Fang POV**

"Oh like you don't already know." Max said, rolling her eyes.

Angel giggled. "Of course I know." Everyone was silent for a minute.

Iggy turned to Nudge, obviously impatient. "Nudge what were you saying before you were interrupted by the Exorcist twins over here?" Angel giggled at the nickname.

Nudge took a deep breath. "Okay when I went outside, I saw Fang kiss Max." She lookd like she was going to say more, but everybody gasped. Except for Angel who had a huge smirk on her face.

I looked around. "What's so surprising about this?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

Max was looking down at the ground, and whistling softly. I smiled, and snaked my arm around her waist, pulling her into a tight embrace. She stopped whistling, and looked up at me smiling. But she was blushing even worse, her face like a tomato.

Ella shot Max a jealous glance that she thought I didn't see. I smirked. I looked around to see Angel eating... popcorn?


	16. poke

**A/N: Erg so sorry I meant to update yesterday but I didn't have time, and I fell asleep. And sorry again for not updating earlier but I had serious writers block. So any ideas you guys have would be great.**

**Oh and some people have been complaining that the characters have been slightly OOC. Sorry.**

**Ugh ok and I'm trying to update as fast as I can, but it's hard due to writers block and homework. And sorry this chapter is really short and not very good. Blame the writers block and homework. So sorry!**

**Max POV**

I followed Fang's gaze to where Angel was innocently munching on popcorn. " Angel where did you get popcorn?" I asked, confused.

She shrugged. "I found it."

"Where?"

She shrugged again. "I don't know. Want some?" she asked, holding the bag out in my direction.

I shook my head. "Uh no thanks." Total hopped up on her lap, ad took some popcorn.

Everyones eyes were mow on Total. Total looked around. "What?" he asked, chomping on popcorn.

Jeb cut in. "Okay, okay are you going to eat, or just stand around staring at random things?"

We all sat down and began to eat. Fang was sitting on my right, and I made Ella sit on my left. I didn't want her trying to kiss Fang anymore.

As I was eating, my thoughts began to wander. Why was I having these strange dreams? Were they part of our strange past? My guess was as good as anyone else's. Well except Ella and Jeb. They knew all about our 'mysterious past'. But Jeb wouldn't talk, and Ella was mad at me. Smooth Max. I thought to myself. Destroy the only direct link to your past. Well that has her memory intact anyway. If only I could get into their heads, and... Angel!

She looked over at me. _What?_ Her voice rang in my head for a moment.

_I need you to help me._

_With what?_

_Like you weren't listening. I know you want to know as much as I do. So keep listening to Jeb and Ella's thoughts. And start listening if you weren't already. But I know you were._

An innocent look passed over her face, and she nodded slighty. A moment later a confused look passed over her face. _What? _I asked.

_Jeb must've known I'd be listening in, and he, um, blocked his thoughts._

_What about Ella?_

_I have no idea what she's thinking about. But it's really weird, and I don't want to listen._

_Fine but just keep listening in every so often._

Angel nodded. I looked down at my plate, and realized that I had absent-mindedly eaten most of my food in the process of our 'conversation'.

I took a minute to finish my breakfast, and decided to go out flying. I grabbed my jacket and walked outside. I took a deep breath, and started running. After a few running steps, I jumped into the air. There was a _whoosh!_ as my wings caught the air.

The feel of the wind in my hair, rushing across my face, catching my wings was awesome! I looked over to my left and... jumped? Flinched? Well I don't know, but Fang flew up behind me, and scared me.

He smirked at my response. I rolled my eyes. "Well hello to you too."

He rolled his eyes, but flew a little closer so that his wings brushed against mine. I smiled. Fang looked over at me, and raised his eyebrows. I blushed, looking down at the ground. We saw a small clearing, and decided to land.

After we landed, we just kinda sat in the trees for a while, not really knowing what to do. I got bored so I started poking Fang. He didn't like it very much.


	17. Cookie Issues Return

**A/N: WOOOOOO!!! my computer is fixed!!!! although it's still a crappy mac, I can update now!!! yay!!!! And sorry I only wrote this one chapter, but it's kinda longish, and I didn't know what to write. But my nice readers can help me right? So please review and tell me what to write next!**

**Fang POV**

Max just poked me. I glared at her. She did it again! "Quit it!" I whined. Well it wasn't supposed to sound whiny, but Max poked me in my stomach when I said it, so it sounded weird.

She poked me again and giggled. "That's it!" I yelled, and knocked her over, sitting on her legs and tickling her. "How do you like them apples!?"

"I like apples!" Max said, laughing so hard, I could barely understand her.

Max reached her arms up, and started tickling me. How did she know I was ticklish? Well maybe she didn't. But that doesn't matter because I was very ticklish. I started laughing so hard, my sides hurt. Pretty soon we were on the ground, side by side in hysterics once again.

Max reached over and poked me . I growled, making her laugh harder. I leaned over, and pinned her down, tickling her more. I liked to hear Max laugh. Her laugh sounded like-

My thoughts were cut off as it began to rain. Max stopped laughing, and looked up as a raindrop hit her nose. We both looked up, Max taking this opportunity to sit up and push me off her.

She looked at her. "We better get back." she said softly. I nodded. I got up, and stretched out a hand to help Max up. She took my hand, and instantly yanked her hand back. "Ow Fang, you're hot!" I smirked.

Max rolled her eyes. "No, look!" She pointed to my hand that she had been holding. The raindrops that hit it were instantly evaporating into steam. I looked at Max, but she was just as clueless as me. Suddenly, a flame shot out of the ground, in the direction my hand was pointed. The rain quickly put it out.

**Max POV**

I looked up at Fang and smiled. He just made a flame shoot out of the ground. It was really cool. But it started to rain harder. "Let's go." I said, looking skyward. Fang nodded slightly, and took off into the air, lingering slightly for a moment, waiting for me to join him.

Once we got home, Jeb was looking at us expectantly. I looked around. "Are we in trouble or something?"

Jeb shook his head. "Fang has a new power." he stated simply.

I looked at Fang. "What, that fire thing?" I didn't know we had powers. Well except Angel, and her mind reading.

Jeb nodded. "He has fire powers."

"Fire powers." I repeated slowly. "So what about the rest of us?"

Jeb sighed. "I uh... have to go to the grocery store. Go ask Ella." he said, and was out the door in a flourish.

"Ugh! Ella wont tell us anything after what we did to her face!" I complained. But Fang was already moving towards the living room, where Ella sat watching TV.

"Ella, would you mind if I asked you something?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice.

She turned her head, acknowledging me slightly, and turned back to the TV. I looked over at Fang. "What do we do?" I whispered.

He shrugged and turned to Ella. "Ella, if you tell us what we want to know, I will hold your hand for one minute."

Ella jumped up, smiling a very big smile. But I was staring, shocked, and annoyed at Fang. If Ella tries to kiss him again, I'm going to knock her into last Tuesday. _Angel! Is there anything YOU can tell me?_ I thought frantically.

Ella turned to me. "Angel's asleep if that's what you were wondering." Ella turned to Fang, and smiled through her inky mask. "So what is it you wanted to know?"

"We were wondering about our powers." Fang said quietly.

"Oh okay! Well Max has super speed. Angel can read and control minds, talk to fish, and breathe under water. I'm not sure what exactly Nudge's power is, but I think it has something to do with computers, I don't know. Gazzy imitates voices. I don't think Iggy has any powers, but since he's blind, he can hear a lot better than any of you, and his touch is more sensitive." Ella said, wiggling her fingers for effect at this last part. Then she reached out for Fang's hand.

"Wait!" Ella paused, her hand in mid-air. "Does... Total have any special powers?" I asked, grasping for something to stall her for a few minutes. If Angel woke up, she could... 'convince' Ella into not holding Fang's hand. She could do that right?

Ella seemed to be taken by surprise in my questioning about the dog. "Total? Do you mean besides the fact that he's a talking dog?" I shrugged. "Uh well Angel told me that he could jump up to like 30 feet."

"I see." I nodded, and tapped my chin with my finger. "Wait!" I practically shouted. Ella paused, her hand still in mid-air. I could ask Ella the things that Jeb wouldn't answer, as long as she got to hold Fang's hand. Well crap. I wish there was a way that didn't involve Ella and Fang holding hands. _ANGEL!_ I yelled in my mind. Jeez she must really be asleep.

Ella looked at me impatiently. "Oh! Um... Why do we have wings?"

Ella rolled her eyes. "You're human-avian hybrids from a science lab. Any more questions?"

"No." None that I could think of anyway.

Ella's wide grin returned. "Oki doki!" she said, grabing Fang's hand. He didn't look like he was enjoying it very much. There was a big frown on his face. I just rolled my eyes, and busied myself with playing with my hair.

**Nudge POV**

I got Iggy to agree to help me get back at Angel and Gazzy. Haha I pestered him with cookies until he agreed. He really does have cookie issues. It went something like this:

me: Iggy do you want a cookie?

Iggy: What is it with you and cookies?

Me: What it is with YOU and cookies?

Iggy: Nudge, can you go away and stop bothering me for like five minutes?

Me: Only if you take a cookie!

Iggy: Nudge, I don't want a cookie!

Me: Fine then you have to help me prank Angel and Gazzy back.

Iggy: Or what?

Me: I'll keep pestering you with cookies.

Iggy: Fine, I'll help you.

So I got Iggy to help me by using his cookie issues. I feel so evil. MWAHAHAHAHA!


	18. A Failed Attempt

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy. But here's the next chappie and if anyone has any ideas please feel free to tell me!**

**Nudge POV**

Me and Iggy decided to prank Angel with the classic bucket of water over the door trick. We found a bucket of water under the kitchen sink. We filled it up with water.

But then Iggy thought of something. "Nudge, if Angel can read minds, then wont she know what we're up to?"

I turned to look at him. "That's why you have to think about other things." I turned back to the bucket, and turned the water off before it overflowed.

I picked up the bucket, and turned back to Iggy. Who looked very irritated. His irritated look made me curious. "Why do you look so irritated?"

"I was just thinking about you and your cookies."

"Iggy, what is your issue with cookies?" This made him look even more irritated.

"My issue is not with cookies, my issue is that **you** keep trying to feed them to me."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"How do I know you didn't poison them?"

"Would I poison you?

"How would I know?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just come on."

"How do I know that's even water in the bucket? It could be poison."

I turned to face him once again, nearly spilling water all over myself. "Really? Maybe you should just go get a padded cell..."

Iggy sped in front of me, walking towards Angel's room. I didn't miss that he as muttering under his breath something that sounded like 'speak for yourself' but I let it go.

Once we got to Angel's room, we knocked lightly on the door to make sure she wasn't there. She wasn't so we went straight in.

"Hey Nudge?" Iggy asked, suddenly cautious.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking up at Iggy.

"If Angel's not here, then where is she?"

That sure did put a flaw in the plan. I looked around. "Uh she's taking a shower." I said, hoping I was right. But Iggy seemed satisfied to hear this.

He took the bucket from me, and opened the door slightly, balancing the bucket on top of it.

Suddenly Iggy straightened up. "Someone's coming." Then I heard the footsteps too.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically.

Iggy rolled his eyes. "I mean we have to hide r-tard!"

Crap. He was right. I looked around desperately. The closet! I grabbed Iggy's hand, and ran into the closet, shutting the door. As soon as I did that, the door opened, and the bucket fell.

I stifled a giggle, but the humor was gone as soon as someone started yelling. Someone coming from the doorway. Someone who sounded like they were dripping wet. Someone that didn't sound like Angel.


	19. Water Fight!

**A/N: So sorry I didn't update earlier, but my crazy language arts teacher gave us an essay to do over the weekend and I've been really tired and sleeping half the day away. But here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Oh and I hit 100 reviews! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Nudge POV**

I stepped out of the closet to see Max dripping wet, standing in the doorway. She did not look happy.

**Max POV**

"Nudge! What is wrong with you?"

She had this wide-eyed look on her face, like she was about to get hit by a truck. "We... uh... well... we meant to get Angel." she stuttered.

"Okay let me rephrase that. Next time you- wait did you say we? Who else is with you?"

Iggy stepped out of the closet, his sightless eyes focused on the ground in embarrassment. "Sorry Max, I didn't want to help her, but she's so annoying."

I rolled my eyes. "As I was saying, next time you try to prank someone, make sure you get the right person." Nudge nodded, still looking a bit dazed. I turned to walk out of the room, and ran into Fang, getting him all wet.

"I heard you yelling, and I just wanted to see what that was about. Why are you all wet?"

"Go away Fang." He looked as if he was about to say something else, but I turned and ran away. I was looking for revenge.

I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I filled up everything I could find with water. Suddenly I jumped as someone knocked on the door.

"Max?" It was Nudge. "Max?" she asked again, knocking more. I picked up a cup of water, redying my arsenal behind me. It wasn't very big, but it would work for now.

"Max? Open the door." I smirked. Quickly I threw open the door, and splashed water all over Nudge. She stared at me with that hit-by-a-truck expression again. She looked like she was going to say something, but I didn't give her a chance.

Fang, who was standing behind Nudge looked up in surprise. I grabbed his hand, and swung him in front of my little arsenal, splashing him a little. "Cover this! I'm going in!" I yelled, pushing past Nudge, and sliding towards the kitchen. There was one of those little hose tings attached to the sink that I could use. If I could get my hands on it. Nudge must've seen what I was going for. She tried to stop me, but I was too fast for her.

Quickly, I turned on the sink, and pushed down the handle of the hose thing, sending water all over the kitchen. But it didn't hit Nudge.

Ella glared at me, ink dripping from her now wet face. She lunged at me, taking the hose from my slippery wet hand.

Just then, an extremely soaked Iggy burst into the room, followed by Fang. I looked at Fang questioningly, but he just shrugged. Just then Angel and Gazzy burst into the room screaming "Water fight! Water fight!"

As soon as that was said, Ella pushed down on the handle, and soaked us all. "Wait!" I yelled turning off the water. "Maybe we should take this outside. Jeb would kill us."

Fang frowned. " I thought it was raining."

I looked out the window. "Not any more."

Ella put down the hose. "Fine. But it would only be fair to me if we were on teams. Since there's seven of us, I could be on a team of three, and we could have two more teams of two."

I glared. "And how is that fair to you?"

"Because I'm the only one who can't fly."

I rolled my eyes. "Alrighty then, everyone pick partners." Everyone started shouting at the same time.

"Gazzy!" Angel shouted.

"Angel!" Gazzy yelled.

"Iggy!" screamed Nudge.

"Ella." Iggy said, the only calm voice among everyone else.

"Fang!" yelled two voices at the same time, mine and Ella's. We glared at each other.

"Max." Fang said, coming to stand beside me.

Ella glared. "Like I said, I should get two people."

"You should get Total. He can't fly either."

"She can be with me!" Iggy said happily.

Nudge frowned. "I can too right?" she asked hopefully.

There was too much arguing in here. Everyone wanted to be with someone else. As in no one could agree. I looked over, and saw Ella tightly gripping the hose thing, in her anger. I turned the water on, and squirted Gazzy.

"This means war!" he yelled.

Oops.


	20. Water Fight part 2

**A/N: ugh sorry again for not updating sooner but I've been busy, and I thought that now was the perfect time to update, while I'm patiently awaiting Death Note even though there's still about an hour till it comes on. And I'll try and update again as soon as I can, okay? Okay.**

**Oh and I'm really tired right now, and I'm like half asleep so sorry for any errors or anything else...**

**Max POV**

"Every man for himself!" Iggy yelled, taking the hose thing from Ella, and diving under the table.

As soon as Iggy started spraying, everyone ran. I ran outside where I had seen a hose earlier. I turned it on, and sprayed Fang as he ran past me. He gave me a dirty look, and splashed me with a bucket of water he was holding.

"Fang, we should team up." I said as I got hit in the head with a water balloon. I looked up to see Angel flying away giggling.

"Now where did she get water balloons from?" Fang shrugged. "Well come on. We need more water." I said, running inside with the hose still at hand.

As soon as Iggy heard me, he started spraying. I ducked and rolled, spraying the hose. This startled him, so he momentarily stopped spraying. I took that chance to spray him in the face.

He started yelling, "Water to the eye! Water to the eye!"

I had to laugh at that. I looked around for a second, and saw a bag of water balloons sitting on the table. A wide grin spread over my face. I hurried to fill some of the with water from my hose. Fang ran in, bucket swinging at his side. I had to admit, he had great timing. I put the water balloons in his bucket, and we ran outside.

I saw Gasman in the air, and I threw a water balloon at him. But I didn't aim high enough. It went past him and hit Ella, who was standing behind a tree. I wondered if it was just a coincidence that I kept hitting Ella.

Then Ella started throwing water balloon at me. I kept the hose in my hand, spraying anyone who came near. By this time, Iggy came outside, holding a bunch of water balloons.

Suddenly a water balloon was dropped on my head. I looked up to see Nudge. I started spraying until she retreated to the ground. I grabbed Fang's bucket, and took off into the air. I grabbed a water balloon. I aimed at Nudge, and fired. She ran behind a tree, and once she was away from my menacing hose/ water balloons, she tried to take off into the air but she slipped. Her water balloons busted all over her. Everyone started laughing.

We were at it for at least another half hour, until I heard someone yelling. "Maximum Ride! Get down here right now!" I looked down to see a very wet, angry Jeb standing on the ground staring up at me.

I landed on the ground in front of Jeb. He looked furious. "Get this all cleaned up." He said, pointing to the kitchen, where we had all been spraying.

We spent the rest of the day cleaning, and getting lectures on how next time we have a water fight, keep it outside.


	21. Movie

**AN: ok Im sosososososoo sorry about my story being on hold for so long and I've been really busy with school and I had writers block and I ...(cough cough) might've lost my notebook I'm really sorry and I don't know when my next update will be, but the story will end soon and I was thinking about making a sequel but I don't think I will. So ok on with the story**

**Max POV**

It was getting pretty late and everyone else was asleep except for me and Ella. We were starting to get along, especially after all the marker washed off her face in our water fight yesterday. Jeb wouldn't let us do anything fun today. He grounded us all, and we were only allowed to come out of our rooms to go to the bathroom and get food. So me and Ella had been hanging out all day.

By now it was probably around 11:00 and everyone was asleep. Or so we thought. There was a knock on the door. I thought it would be Jeb, but then whoever was on the other side of the door said my name. "Max?" It was Fang.

I opened the door, and looked Fang in the eye. I looked around, making sure no one was awake.

When I looked back up at him, he let out a smile that made the room a little brighter. "So Maxie, would you like to watch a movie? I even stole some popcorn from Angel."

"Sure." I said happily. Then I laughed. Where was Angel getting all this popcorn?

A few minutes later, we were sitting on the couch watching Disturbia, and chomping on popcorn. We had to keep the volume low or else we might wake up Jeb, and he would come in and yell at us.

The movie seemed pretty good, but it was hard to concentrate on it with Fang sitting right beside me, with his arm around me.

I was actually a bit relaxed though, so at one point during the movie, I jumped, and spilled all the popcorn.

"Crap, I'm sorry!" I said, jumping up to pick up large bits of popcorn.

Fang smiled. "It's alright." he disappeared from sight for a few moments, and returned with a new bag of popcorn, which he proceeded to pop with his fire power. The microwave wasn't working because it got destroyed in our water fight.

I sighed. Fang had gone in the other room to get a broom. I looked around. It was a little creepy sitting alone in the dark.

_Maximum Ride scared of the dark? _I jumped. There was a voice in my head!

"Who are you?" I asked out loud, even though the voice was clearly just in my head.

_I'm your link to the past._

"How can I trust you?" I asked frantically, feeling a sense of paranoia that was oddly familiar.

_Who do you think has been giving you all the weird dreams?_

Before I even had time to think to my Voice, Fang came in holding a broom. "Who were you talking to?" he asked, confused.

I looked around all shifty eyed. "Nooooo one." I knew Fang loved me, but if I told him I was talking to a disembodied voice in my head who was giving me dreams about our past, he would think I was crazy.

"Really Max, what's going on?" I took a look into his deep dark eyes, and couldn't help but tell the truth.

"I was talking to a disembodied voice in my head that claims to be giving me dreams about our past.."

He looked concerned. "A voice. . . in your head?"

I nodded. "You think I'm crazy don't you?"

Fang shook his head. "Is it any weirder than us having wings?"

"I guess you're right." I said, smiling.

Fang smirked. "I'm always right."

"Always?" I asked, "Really?"

"Of course."

"Okay then, what's my favorite color? If your always right, I'm sure you could guess what it is."

Fang looked up at the ceiling for a moment, contemplating my question. After a minute, he looked back down at me. "Blue?" he asked.

I smiled. "Actually it was a trick question. I don't really have a favorite color. Looks like you were wrong."

Fang raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

"Yeeeeeeeees." I said slowly, like he was an idiot.

"Hmm. . ." Fang scratched his head, like he was really confused.

This was followed by an awkward silence. I was startled when Fang spoke again.

"A gay baby was just born."

I stared at him. "What?"

"Every time there's an awkward silence, a gay baby is born."

Just then, someone in the movie screamed, recapturing our attention. We watched the rest of the movie in silence, except for the sound of crunching popcorn.

Once the movie was over, Fang walked me back to my room.

Fang smiled. "Good night Max."

And then he kissed me. But after a moment, i started to feel slightly lightheaded, and Fang broke the kiss. "Goodnight" he said again, and walked off toward his room.


End file.
